The Best Of Me
by xxMaNdYxx
Summary: Ashley's creative plan to get Spencer back. One Shot


**Ok so I just wanted to right a little one shot to make someone smile ;) I got the idea from watching music video for a song called The Best of Me by the band The Starting Line, so if you've seen the video hopefully this will make you laugh. If you haven't seen it I suggest you youtube it right now! :P Soooo yeah I hope you all like it )**

I've known Spencer for about 3 years now and its no secret I'm in love with her. And I think its also obvious that she has feelings for me too.

Spencer and her family moved to LA from Ohio about 3 years ago and she just got an apartment literally right down the street from my place this past summer.

Now that she's out of her parent's house we've been spending a lot of time together. We were practically always together the whole summer, it was one of the best times of my life.

Thats when I realized I might have a chance with her. One day we were hanging out at the beach under the pier just talking and out of nowhere she tells me she thinks she likes girls.

Ever since that day she's been different. She's always finding a way to touch me even if its just linking our pinky fingers together walking through the mall.

Slowly but surely I think I've helped her to open up more and more. We have this little routine we do each night where we talk about our day and just anything before we go to sleep and if we aren't together we usually talk over the phone or leave each other little texts or emails.

God I loved those nights we were able to spend together laying in bed talking for hours til we fell asleep. I swear sometimes would feel her gently kiss me on the cheek when she thought I was sleeping but I never said anything because I was afraid it would make things awkward for us. Most of the time I'd wake up to find we were completely wrapped up in each other, arms and legs holding each other tight.

One night I was sitting at home alone cauz Spencer had promised her family she would have dinner with them.

I decided to fix myself some popcorn and watch a movie. As I was scanning through my DVD collection I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it and found a very sad and depressed Aiden on my doorstep.

"Aiden, whats wrong?" I stepped aside to let him in and went to sit on the couch waiting for him to tell me what had him so upset.

"Sasha broke up with me. I dont understand why we couldn't make it work. I really do love her."

"Aww Aiden I'm so sorry." Poor Aiden the guy really has had his share of heartbreaks.

"Well I mean look at it this way, you're about to graduate, you'll get into a great school then you'll meet all kinds of hot college girls. Trust me Aid, any girl would be lucky to have you, ok?"

My romantic feelings for him were dead and gone believe me but I'll always care about him, he really is a great friend and he deserves to be happy.

"Thanks a lot Ash. You're my best friend, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Aww anytime Aid." I stood up to give him a hug, but what I didnt hear was the door opening and the next thing I know Spener is standing there glaring at me and Aiden with our arms around each other mid hug.

We jumped apart, as Spencer stormed out the door.

"Spence! Wait please let me explain that wasn't what it looked like I promise." She turned around glaring at me again with tears in her eyes. It absolutely broke my heart to see her cry.

"Sure it wasn't Ash, you know what why don't you guys just get back together already. I could honestly care less." And then she was gone.

I wanted to run after her but I didn't know what to say. I mean there was no chance in hell I would get back together with Aiden but then again Spencer and I weren't together.

I had to do something to make her see just how much I care for her. And thats when it hit me. I walked back into my house to find Aiden sitting on my couch.

"I need your help, I have to tell her how I feel. We need to come up with a plan."

That night me and Aiden spent 2 hours thinking up a grand gesture I could use to make it up to her and let her know just how I feel about her.

It was about 1 am when I pulled up to her apartment complex. A backback and guitar in hand.

She lived on the 5th floor and I knew my plan might cauze problems if I just went right up to her front door so I scaled the fire escape to her balcony and opened up the backpack and pulled out a small stereo.

I sat it on the floor and pressed play. Then I picked up my guitar and played along with it as I started to sing

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone_

_And so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older_

_But we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

_Turn our music down_

_And we whisper_

_We're sitting on the ground_

_And we whisper_

_We turn our music down_

_We're sitting on the ground_

_The next time I'm in town_

_We will kiss girl_

_We will kiss girl_

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone_

_And so alone_

_The worst is over_

_can have the best of me_

_We got older_

_But we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't_

_Feeling that we can't_

_That were not ready to give up_

_We got older, but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

Suddenly the sliding door opened, I was expecting Spencer to come rushing out and we'd have one of those big romantic makeouts you see in the movies but it wasnt Spencer at all...

A very large man opened the door yelling at me

"I'M GONNA CALL THE FUCKING COPS!"

Oh. My. God! I cannot believe I got the wrong appartment! I quickly jumped the balcony and started to climb down the fire escape until I heard laughing...hey wait a second I'd recognize that laugh anywhere...

I turned in the other direction still dangling from the fire escape to find a very amused Spencer.

"Wow nice performance Ash, tough crowd though. He didn't seem too into it." She said trying to hold back her obvious laughter.

"Oh very funny Spencer, hey I guess he's not a fan of The Starting Line." We both busted out laughing.

When we finally calmed down she suddenly got a very serious look on her face.

"Why'd you go through all that trouble for me?" She asked staring directly at me.

"Look Spence I could tell how hurt you were when you saw me and Aiden hugging. But that's all it was, a hug. He came over to talk cauz Sasha broke up with him. I told you a hundred times I don't have feelings for him anymore I promise. He actually helped me think of this, he could tell something was going on and wanted to help. Spencer I know when it comes to me and you and our feelings for each other we've always tip toed around the subject. I wanted, no I needed to do this because Spencer the truth is I am so in love with you, you dont even know."

I finished my little speech staring at the ground until I felt her fingertip lifting my chin up.

"Actually I think I might have an idea because...I'm so in love with you." Finally the words I've always been dreaming to hear her say had just been said. I was so happy, my heart was pounding in my ears and my hands were shaking like crazy.

I finally looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. I lifted my hand to her cheek bringing her into the most loving and passionate kiss of my life.

Minutes later I pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"Ok lets go inside before that scary guy actually does call the cops." She laughed as she grabbed my hand pulling me inside.


End file.
